Heart in Me
by icy.hearted.fallen.angel
Summary: His heart will forever be mine...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I wrote a two shot story! Hope you like it!**

**BTW, I added an original Character, Toshiya Mogi, he really isn't included in the Anime. I just made it up :))**

**Well, I didn't really based the story on the Anime. It has a whole new environment. Sorry if that disappoints you.**

**But still, I hope the story won't confuse you. :))**

**Well then, enjoy reading!~**

**BTW. I am also the author "Wedding Chaos" (please read it too! thankies!). :PP**

**E N J O Y ! ! !**

* * *

><p><strong>Heart in Me.<strong>

Part 1

I've never been in this situation before. I'm turning sixteen this week, everything had started changing. My friends are backing out on everything, my successors have left their jobs, and my crush, Toshiya Mogi, had given me signs of him, having something for me too. It's not confirmed, since he still has an issue, with my mortal enemy, Kyoko.

Our family business had been at risk, and bankruptcy is the time, we are just waiting for it to come. I need to take care of it, since my dad had passed away three years ago, and I've been in charge to continue his legacy since my mother is not on her right condition, and my younger brother doesn't have any idea of what's happening to the business. It just makes me more concern of my work.

I am still studying, yes, because in my case, education is still an important thing, though I already have a business going on. My father's dream is to let me graduate high school and college, but now, I don't think it's barely going to happen.

I opened the store, Saturday morning. The surf shop would probably a hit today. It's near summer, anyway.

School would be a problem after tomorrow. I had just written a two page book report, and nothing seemed to be working out. And, it's a special day too.

The sky was so blue, even the ocean was so surreal, peaceful and huge waves gives surfboarders smiles. The sun is high, and the shop started to crowd.

"Hotdogs, please."

"Soda! With ice!"

"Nachos! Extra cheese!"

I smiled at everyone.

"Coming up." I glanced at the ocean. Blue is blue. The same ocean since I was a kid. I remembered the memories I had with my dad. Running along, chasing waves and fishing. I sighed as I remembered those thoughts.

I immediately heat the pan for hotdogs, prepared cheese for nachos, and cups for sodas. Though I have always waited for bankruptcy, it never happens. Look! I sold 5 nachos, 10 sodas and 8 hotdogs for the first fifteen minutes of opening. How lucky is that?

I took my first rest since no one's still ordering. I sat on the counter, waiting for customers. Like the usual, I held my iPod on my left hand, circling the pad for the next song. Earphones are tucked on my ears, eyes closed, and I started humming. The song playing was "Fall For You", by Secondhand Serenade. It is one of my favorites.

As I listened to the song, I remembered an old memory back when I was in 6th grade. Toshiya Mogi, my super crush then. Though we're still classmates until now, I don't know how to act when he's beside me, or even near me. It makes me feel uncomfortable, for Kyoko would be glaring at him. My heart breaks whenever I see them together. But at least I don't care much. As if I would have a big chance. No hope, I reminded myself. No hope.

When the song ended somebody pulled me down. It was Pete, my co-worker and my best friend.

"When will you learn how to manage business properly? Eyes closed? What was that?" he teased. I brought up a wince but changed it quickly into a smile.

"Oh! Good to see you again! You're half an hour late!" I shot back.

Pete is the one who helps me during weekends. At least school wasn't a problem for him. He graduated high school at the age of 16. (He skipped pre-school!)

He's the smartest guy I've ever known. He wants to be a pilot! And he also goes to the shop more often after his college courses, when he's not busy with his girlfriends.

"How are you?" he asked me, looking straight into my eyes. He looked at me like how a worried mom looks at her wounded child.

"Good as always."

"Hey, don't stress yourself. You don't want to have an attack again."

Yeah right. I confess, I hate it when people have sympathy on me. I am strong, I know I'll live long. I just made a face and returned to the counter, and served up more sodas.

"So...are you done with requirements?"

"As if." I said. He chuckled and helped me on the service.

"Great weekend isn't it? I have no requirements! Cool huh! Moreover, my teachers are hot."

"Hey! You're only fifteen! You still can't get a driver's license! Um, whatever." I retreated. I say non-sense things always. I am always, like that's me forever. Count me in if there would be a Guiness world record of having the slowest mind!

"I am sixteen tomorrow! So do you!"

"FYI, my birthday's the day after tomorrow. Duh!"

"Yeah yeah. You're almost letting me remember that, 'You're older, you should be more responsible!' blah blah blah. Whatever!" He said making a scornful smile.

I chuckled as he moves his body from side to side, then up and down and around. He looks really weird. If he was dancing, I'll laugh harder. He looks like in a fast forward yoga class.

"Hey stop it! You look stupid."

"Yeah, I know. At least you noticed me."

That made me blushed hard. He always makes me blush. I don't know. He's just, a nice guy.

He is my best friend. Period. He helps me with assignments, requirements, everything. He is very smart, a genius, and a guy who has too many brains pushed inside a medium sized skull. I told you his history and he's in college.

We've been best friends since 7th grade, when he started working part-time on our shop. I knew him as an upper class man, so I thought he was just a midget who never grows, for he's too short for a high school student, but then, he was only my age and that interested me a lot. We became true best friends instantly. He could be the most handsome, thoughtful, gentleman, caring, smart and funny guy. He could be Mr. Right, but I guess he's not interested on me, besides, we're best friends and that's the end of it. I like him a lot, but it just doesn't make sense. He's my older brother, forever.

I started serving again and again until the sun reached its peak. The temperature went higher and Pete invited me for lunch. The usual things. We went inside a restaurant, where we've always been. We eat here, laugh, it was because of its sea side view. It's actually a floating restaurant. But this time, Toshiya Mogi was there. He was alone, I wonder where Kyoko is? Weird.

I can't help but glance in his way. It almost startled me when I saw him looking at me, with dark eyes he'd always been carrying.

I blushed awkwardly. Pete coughed a fake cough. He noticed too. Then Toshiya stood and started his way towards our table, but, is it really our table?

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked us. I immediately nodded without thinking, I was hypnotized by his charm. I thought it was over, but it wasn't. Why am I reacting like this if it's done and over with?

I glanced at Pete. I was expecting a disapproving look from him, but he was just calm. He looks cool like the usual, but I can feel he's uncomfortable. We never had guests.

"What are you doing here?" Pete asked with a cool tone. He seems fine.

"Just visiting the beach. Isn't that too obvious?" Toshiya said with a mocking smile. Pete just nodded.

I watched them talk, man to man. I could stand being left out, I was just eating. But, when they started talking about girls, my heart thumped abnormally. But well, it happens to me all the time.

"Excuse me." I said, and started walking towards the rest room. I wash my hands, splashed water on my face and glanced at the lady in the mirror. She was nice, I was satisfied.

When I got back, there was a tension between the two of them. I could feel it, and the way they look at each other, it was eerie. Toshiya's fists were clenched, while Pete stayed like what he was like before. Their faces are hard to read, they seemed argued with something. I was afraid I might worsen the situation by asking them what was wrong. I just waited until someone moves.

"Got to go." Toshiya said. Thank God he volunteered. I don't want to stay there, waiting.

"Good luck Mogi." Pete snapped.

Toshiya walked out and disappeared. I stared with agony and strong pain. I didn't even have the chance to ask him about his girlfriend, or even ask "Hey, what's up?"

I sat next to Pete; he smiled at me, like nothing happened.

"I know what you're going to ask me. I assure you, there's nothing wrong. Seriously. He just wanted to go." Pete defended. Yeah right. Like I would believe him. He got As on lying.

I glared at him suspiciously. He's not telling me the truth. But, when nothing's wrong, there would always be.

"Okay! Don't give me that look. He told me they broke up. He and his girlfriend, well, if I were you, you'll be happy with that. But he got upset, so he walked out."

"Maybe you said something?"

My chances weren't worth it. It was already answered. They broke up. Done. End. Period. I was glad to hear it. I didn't even realize I was smiling.

"Yeah. Thought so. You're happy." Pete's face turned into a pout. It was the first time I saw him like that. Why?

"Why? Shouldn't I? Well, you know... We had something..."

"Had, Tazusa. Had. H-A-D. Tazusa, you're hurting yourself! Are you insane?" he said, with I think concern and anger.

But, what's he angry at?

"What do you mean?"

"Tazusa! Open your eyes! He's not the only guy in the world who wanted to love you!" Pete's eyes were wide. He was really angry. It was the first time I saw him like this. Everything in my mind was circling.

"You mean, he really likes me?" I asked with a grin. I don't know. He's just making me.

I saw Pete flinched. I could feel his pain, beating like a drum. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Never mind, Tazusa. I'm just here." he told me, then he stood.

Now I'm confused. Then a sudden sharp pain came to my chest. It was like someone stubbed a knife on it. I clenched and grappled on the table. I held on the table, trying to call Pete's name. But no words came out of my mouth. My heart's failing, I could feel it beating fast on my chest. I stumbled down, with my last and only cry.

"Pete!"

Lights. Masks. Lab gowns. It's all I could see. No more. The faces, not familiar. I felt a sharp thing slice my chest, then blood came out, but I can't feel anything. No pain, nothing. My eyes rolled as I hear a loud beeping on the machines.

"Vital Signs, going down. More oxygen. Hurry the transplant..." I heard somebody shouted. Transplant? This means, I'll have another heart? And by the way, why am I conscious? Or, am I? What's happening? The mask on my mouth released a cold gas that made nose go red. I blinked twice as my breath goes faster. I was catching my breath, my hands went cold.

"No help-" I can't hear clearly. My eyes went blurry to black. Until I lost consciousness as I feel my heart beat stop.

* * *

><p><strong>There! It's done ( the first chapter )! hehe. I hope the OC didn't disappoint you. And the story didn't disappoint you..<strong>

**Well, this is fanfiction!**

**You can manipulate the story you wanted. Well, I hope you still like it!**

**Thank you for reading! :))**

**Don't hesitate on giving constructive criticism! Please review! XOXOX**

**Next Chapter will be posted after a single review. I P R O M I S E! haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

MONTH 1 gone~

* * *

><p>MONTH 2 gone~<p>

* * *

><p>MONTH 3 gone~<p>

* * *

><p>MOTNH 4 gone~<p>

* * *

><p>I found myself lying on the sand. Beside me was Pete, sitting up. I tried to copy him but Toshiya held my arms tightly. He was so charming than ever. I relaxed again on the sand, on his arms.<p>

"It's been so hard." He whispered on my ear. I nodded politely, still looking at Pete. He was just staring at the ocean, like he even doesn't care. I know he hates me now. He doesn't like Toshiya for me. Does he?

"Look, it's been four months since the accident, but yet, you still haven't move on." Toshiya hugged me tightly. I felt more comfortable than ever. I closed my eyes with confusion. I started digging into my recent thoughts. What does he mean by accident?

"It wasn't that. It's natural." I looked at him. He winced and I know he's hurt. I sat up and tried to remember the pain that would never, ever strike me again.

"Hey, you okay?" He immediately sounded worried. I nodded. I noticed Pete not in his place. He was walking away, with his blonde hair going with the wind. I stared at him and watched him disappear. Toshiya pulled my face to his and leaned forward to kiss me. I feel awkward, but it just makes sense. He's mine and I'm his.

"Feeling better?" He asked me. I nodded and looked again for Pete. He didn't even say goodbye.

Pete. He'd been acting weirdly for the last two months, after I dated Toshiya and my recovery from the surgery. Since then, he'd never said anything, but he's always there, watching after me. I am sure something's wrong but when I ask him, he just stares at me. He sometimes creep me out. Before the two months I saw him again, I haven't seen him after the surgery. He didn't even bother visiting me in the hospital, Toshiya always did. I tried asking his mother Aunt Lyka, she just shakes her head and gives me a cold kiss on the cheek, to say good bye. I admit, yes I got mad at him, until now. I really miss him, no buts.

The store had closed down, finally. No one managed it, of course, I am on the bed for four months, and Pete, he never returned to work, but at least my wait is over. It'll be my last wish if I will ever have one. Like it would be my last wish.

Kyoko, she'd given up, she's a real bitch. Toshiya said she wasn't even his girl, and he barely even knows her. Everyone was just teasing them, that they look perfect for each other. But they never were together. When I heard this, I told him Pete told me that they broke up, so that means, they had something. But he clarified it and said that wasn't true. What he said was he wanted to ask me on a date and Pete said he doesn't have a chance. But then I remembered, that's the day I had an operation. But my hopes are up, until now. We're together! My wait is over.

I feel a slight pain whenever Toshiya refuses to talk too much about Kyoko, it was like he doesn't even want to let me think he was lying to me, but I am sure he wouldn't. If he is, Pete will absolutely tell me, would he? Could he?

Pete. I think he already have a girlfriend, whom he's busy with. I often see him around, but not like before. Before, he buys me snacks and accessories, he brings me to lunch or dinner, he joins me in my room after school and tutor me. He'd changed a lot, after the transplant. After I renewed my heart. I know my heart is new but it doesn't mean I feel different, I'm still the old me. The old me that will always love my best friend forever, whatever happens. I actually love Pete, from the very beginning. But yes, I know, he actually hates me now. Silence means yes. I tried to ask him, but he just gives me a cold stare.

What's wrong with my best friend? Then I realized, I've noticed him since 7th grade.

I came home running, with tears on my face. Why didn't I tell him that I love him? I know it'll be stupid enough if I tell him that. I have Toshiya, and I really do like him. But maybe if I will tell Pete, he might talk to me again, but would he? I am sure he would not even want to see me. What a fool I've been! What should I do? Where is he? Should I tell him? Or, should I just keep quiet and keep my best friend?

I ran to my room feeling more confused than ever. I saw Toshiya sitting at the edge of my bed, holding a picture of me and Pete. He looked lonely and sad, it's like there's something he needs to tell me.

He looked up and became unhappier than ever. He looked like someone died, but who could it be? I haven't heard any deaths, haven't I?

"Tesusa." he said with a soft voice. I walked towards him and hugged him. I sat on his lap as he pulled me closer; he brushed his lips onto my hair and hugged me tightly. I felt uncomfortable and escaped from his hug. I felt scared and afraid. I don't know why.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. I shrugged and felt awkward. I took a deep breath and, I think I should tell him.

"Toshiya," I hesitated. I don't know how to start. Should I tell him or not?

"Yeah?" I tried to open my mouth, but my voice won't let me speak. I think I should give up.

"I think I am in love with someone else." I blurted out, after some minutes. I saw his face tightened. He looked at me with exasperation. I feel the tension; I think he thinks I am a cheater.

"With whom?" He put down our picture and tried to calm himself. I think it'll be hard telling him that it's Pete. It's harder. Because it's Pete.

"Tell me. I won't be angry." he assured me. I secured a right distance. I don't know what will happen next.

"I don't know...Pete?"

I saw him flinched with anguish. His fists were clenched, he was about to do something that will hurt me, but he was just standing there, crying.

"I'm sorry. But I just realize-" I tried to explain, but he slammed his hands on the table and looked at me. It was an intimidating stare.

"Are you hurting yourself? Tes! Live in reality!" I didn't get what he'd meant. Does he mean, Pete is taken? Pete is with yet, another girl? What?

I cried. I broke down and gave up. I should've kept it to myself, what am I thinking? Pete is a smart and good looking guy, no wonder he's got a girlfriend.

I don't know if I could even face Pete anymore, it really hurts. It had pained me twice than the attack.

"I am sorry." I said with grief. I shouldn't have told him that. I should've lied.

"Tesusa, can't you just accept it? If you can't, I will help you. I know it hurts."

"Accept what?" Now I am confused. What does he mean? He's making me think too hard, I might have a brain attack.

He shook his head with grimace. He sighed, stepped forward, and held my shoulders. I could the tears in his eyes.

"How many times should I tell you that Pete is not here? That Pete will not be ever coming back?" he shouted.

Did Pete leave our place? Did they just move? I don't know. I am confused. Then Toshiya stared directly at my eyes. I remembered when Pete did that to me, and asking me if I am okay. My eyes leaked like a faucet.

"Tesusa, Pete gave you his heart. Pete is dead, Tesusa. He's gone." he said softly. When I heard it, I didn't believe him first. What does he mean, gone? His heart in me? What? Pete is dead, what? But, I just saw him yesterday, what? My mind was out of consideration. Nothing's processing correctly in my mind. Could he repeat it again?

"He died when we brought you to the hospital. He was bumped by a racing car when he was retrieving you iPod, which you dropped when you were unconscious. Tesusa, his heart's in you."

Hallucination. Is that it? The Pete who wasn't saying anything is all my hallucinations? Imaginations? Am I crazy? This can't be, I lost my best friend? Because of my stupid iPod? Because of me?

"You're lying." I concluded. I laughed. What a good joke! He can't be my imagination! He can't be gone! He can't be!

"But Tesusa..."

"You're lying!" I ran out crying harder. He can't die! He is my best friend, he'll forever be! What should I do now? Why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't they? Why just now? Why did they keep this from me?

Did they try to tell me that he's gone, but nothing entered my mind, because I don't want to hear it? What? I believed on what I am seeing? I feel cheated, I feel betrayed. I am so stupid, I am. What is this? Why is this happening? Where is my best friend?

Now, I stand here, facing the grave. Written there is "Pete Pumps. Born June 17, 1994. Died June 16, 2010. From your loving family." He didn't even have the chance to become sixteen.

I still haven't accepted the fact he's 6 ft underground. But what could I do? Toshiya is beside, holding an umbrella. I went down and dropped a flower on the ground, and whispered "I love you." And from there, I realized, someone needs to sacrifice to make everyone happy. And when you love someone, you need to sacrifice everything for them. He died with purpose, to make me live. He loves me. And even though I know he's not coming back, he'll always be with me, and in me. His heart will always be mine, will forever be inside of me.

END


End file.
